One Day... My Anime One Day Stories
by Demon Angelical
Summary: One day stories written by me and my friends. They are funny, pointless, and someone always dies near the end. Sorry for the craptacular summary... -hotaru
1. One Day... A Trigun Story

Title: One Day... A Trigun Story  
  
Okay everyone, read and enjoy my craptacular fic. I will update soon and add the next chapter, which will be a totally new one day starring a totally different anime series, or non-series at all. The next one will most likely be a revenge fic against my friend for a rather mean comment about my bloody fic.  
  
For those non-Trigun literate readers Meryl is the chick with short black hair, Millie is the really tall chick, and Kuro-neko is the black cat that appears in just about every episode, but really has nothing to do with the plot of the story or episode. It's just there.  
  
*************************  
  
One day Aki and Naie [yes, Naie!] were walking along in an old tumble-down town.  
  
Just as they were about to enter a bar [lol, is that right? Can you eat in those?] to get some lunch, they were rudely brushed aside by a rather huge man in rather small clothing [like all the bad guys!].  
  
"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Piped up a male voice. "Especially one so beautiful." Aki and Naie turned to see a tall, blonde man in a long, red coat.  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" The huge man demanded.  
  
"Uh... well... y'see..." The blonde one stuttered, sweat-dropping big time.  
  
"How about this?" Naie asked, pulling a small device out of her coat and tossing it at the ground below the huge, rude man.  
  
Aki and Naie then moved further away, as the device exploded below him, hurling him onto the air. He soon landed in the middle of the road with his face in a nice pile of animal crap. Seconds later a big double decker bus whizzed by, colliding with the man and still going, leaving nothing behind.  
  
"Yikes." The blonde man said plainly, eyes wide. "So, Who are you two lovely ladies?" He asked.  
  
"I am Aki Kaze." Aki smiled lightly.  
  
"Naie McKinnon, and you are?" Naie asked the blonde.  
  
"I am [insert Vash's shit-long name here]. Don't hesitate to call!" He answered her.  
  
"Nice.." Aki said.  
  
"VASH!" Called a woman with short black hair wearing a long, white coat. Following behind her were two others. A tall man in a black suit who was carrying a large cross and a tall woman who didn't look too smart.[I'll give you three guesses, one for each.]  
  
Upon seeing the taller man, Aki's eyes turned to hearts. Both Aki and Naie soon begun plotting the deaths of the two women, only to find they didn't need to.  
  
"Kuro-neko!" Naie exclaimed, seeing her small cat friend. The cat soon fell down on Meryl's face and began to claw at it. Soon, Meryl had no eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHH! MY EYES!!" Meryl screamed. Being satisfied with the mutilated look on Meryl's face, Kuro-neko hopped down and walked over to Naie, who began petting him.  
  
"Oh, good little Kuro-neko!" Aki smiled, petting the cat also.  
  
"That was pretty cool..." Vash said, looking at Mutilated Meryl, who began running around in the middle of the street, screaming.  
  
"Oh, Meryl! Come back!" Millie yelled, dashing out to chase after Meryl. "We can get you some help!"  
  
"It Burns!! It Stings! It Hurts!" Meryl screamed.  
  
"Baby..." Aki stated quietly, snapping her fingers.  
  
Within moments, a huge, bright pink bus came barreling out of nowhere, hitting both of the girls and carrying them away to the great unknown.  
  
"So, I haven't gotten your name yet." Aki said, approaching the black- haired man.  
  
"I am Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the traveling priest." He answered her.  
  
"So, Vash, Nickie D, you guys wanna grab some lunch with us?" Naie asked, smiling.  
  
"What if they come back...?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't come back..." Naie said.  
  
"They never come back." Aki said, grinning.  
  
"Alright, then! Let's eat!" Vash said happily, leading the way inside, Naie not far behind.  
  
Wolfwood, or Nickie D, and Aki followed after, Aki holding onto his arm.  
  
And so I conclude the really shitty one day.  
  
************************* Sorry for the shitty-ness of it. It's been a while since I've written the one day fics and I needed to warm up. More to come, don't worry. All of them, however, will be of a different series or not a series at all.  
  
Hey! If I married Vash, I could be Mrs./Paula/hotaru The Stampede! Oh glee!  
  
lol, Jennifer/Aki has the almighty Bus-snappy-fingers!  
  
I had this really weird dream last night...  
  
My friends and I were all in a big van [it was me, Jennifer, britt, and some other people I can't quite remember.] and we were being chased by this demon whirlpool [it was a magic van that could go underwater]. We went to town after town to run from it, and we were faster than it, but it always came up to drown the town. Then, we found this cave to hide in. Then, I woke up. It was weird cuz half the time it was a whirlpool in the water and the rest of the time it was a blue tornado. 


	2. One Day... A Gundam Wing Story

Hola everybody!   
This is a fic my friend Jennifer/Ayumi wrote for me on the bus to Leavenworth in 8th grade [i'm in 10th now...].[We were going to a   
Choir concert and we got Superior!!!]   
Jessica is my other friend Jess'ca Lyons and Caren is caren, the friend jennifer is mad at now....   
  
One day Quatre was walking down the street. When he looked to his left and saw sexy Trowa.  
"Hi" Quatre said. Trowa said nothing. Then they started walking again. Soon they looked ahead and saw Jennifer and Paula walking.   
Quatre ran over, kissed Paula and took her hand as they walked on.   
Trowa walked up to Jennifer, frenched her, and took her hand too as they walked to catch up with Quatre and Paula. When all 4  
were walking, they saw Heero and Caren kissing. Everyone was happy then except Jessica who unfortunately got hit by a truck.  
  
THE END  
  
Heh... i know it's short... that's why i just added it as the second chapter of my one day story and not as an origional story. Everything  
is in jennifer's exact words... er... writing.  
-hotaru 


	3. One Day... A Gundam Wing/4th Amendment S...

I wrote this in 8th grade too... i just found it off of a ff.n account my friend reminded me i already had with a really old e-mail address that has since been abandoned. I guess i was lucky the e-mail's password was saved, cuz it would have taken a hella long time to figure out the ff.n one i had...[A/N: everything from here to the next a/n is directly from the old post and is unchanged.] anyway, I wrote this story during school while I was thinking about my amendment for my presentation. It is supposed to go along with the 4th amendment. Plus I just really don't like wufei, i can't even capitalize his name!  
  
oh, and Tamahome is my fwend jen/Ayumi's second fav. anime guy.  
  
One day Wufei was standing on the porch of his house talking with Milliardo. they heard a siren of a police car approaching and Duo, Jacklin, Quatre, Kaiya, Ayumi, Trowa, Melody, and Hiiro run out of the house, wondering what for.  
  
A police man steps out of the police car infront of Wufei's house. "Chang Wufei, I have a warrent for your arrest." The officer said.  
  
"On what charges?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"The murder of Treize Kushrenada."  
  
"It was a war!"  
  
"You still killed him, and now you've admitted it."  
  
"But it was an accident!!"  
  
"Tell that to Mariemaia."  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei yelled this phrase all the way to the squad car.  
  
*** Three Years Later***  
  
Trowa and Ayumi were married in a big church and now had a 1 year old son, named Tamahome. Duo and Jacklin were married and expecting a baby. Hiiro and Melody were married and had a 6 month old girl named Ariel. Quatre and Kaiya planning on getting married in two months. Heather and Sally Po both got over the loss of Wufei and found much better guys. Everyone was happy except for Dorothy, Relena, and Jessica[Lyons] who were all hit by magic flying buses.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!~~~!!!!!!!  
  
By: Katoru's Tenshi Kaiya A.K.A Kaiya Ikino  
  
{A/N: lol, that was short and horrible and Wufei has seince found a place in my heart... he's not that bad anymore, and he's actually pretty cute... but i still like quatre better than him...]  
  
-hotaru 


End file.
